Daughter Of The Devil
by Cowgirldestiny96
Summary: What happens what a courier with no past sets out to find the man who tried to kill her? What happens when she starts to regain some of her memeory with certen events? What happens when the father of the courier finds out what happend and is ready to rip out the throats of the people who did this to her? Only this Author knows. I suck at writing a summary, but just overlook that.


I slowly opened my eyes. My head felt like a splitting piece of wood. The room was so bright

and...strange.

"Uhh."

"You're awake."

I rolled over to see the owner of the voice. It belonged to an elderly man. Balding with a thick

moustache.

"How bout that"

I tried sitting up, but quickly regretted it. The room became blurry, and I thought I might fall.

"Whoa easy there. Easy you've been out cold for a couple days now."

"Why don't you relax a second? Get your bearings."

"I'm Doc Mitchell's.

I took the mans advice and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for my vision to clear.

"Let's see what the damage is."

"Could you start by telling me your name."

I sat there for a long while, searching through whatever memory I had left.

" I don't know."

"Sorry little lady. I fixed up your head as best I knew how, guess I missed a spot."

I looked down at my feet, tears forming in my eyes.

" Hey, it might just be a matter of joggin' your memory."

I looked up with a small smile.

" I sure hope so."

"Now I hope you don't mind. But I had to go rooting around in your noggin' to get all the bits of lead out I take pride in my needle work, but you better tell me if I left anything out." He said as

he handed me what looked to be a mirror.

I Wordlessly took it from his hand, eager to see what I looked like.

The person I saw looked afraid, shaken. But also young, thin and had a light tan. Not pale, but not dark either, she had long brown-ish hair that was wavy. She also had hazel eyes and pouting lips. A small nose and two scares on her forehead.

I slowly reached up and touched the painful looking scares.

"I think that's how I look

"Well I got most of it right, the stuff that matters anyway."

"Okay, No sense keeping you in bed anymore. Let's see if we can get you on your feet."

He reached out and gently grasped me by my shoulders, and began to pull me upward. My world

began to go foggy. Then it all but cleared away, and I was able to stand on my own.

"Good. Why don't you walk down to the end of the room? Over by that vigor tester machine there."

He said, tossing his head to a strange looking machine.

"Okay," I said, slowly taking one step after the other. Feeling more confident, I quickened my pace,

only to be rewarded but tripping over my own feet.

"Take it slow now it ain't a race."

After a few more trips, I finally made it to the vigor tester.

"Looking good so far. Go ahead and give the vigor tester a try. We'll learn right quick if you got

back all your faculties".

I didn't really know what I was supposed to do, but I reached out to the little stick thing and gave it

a push. Which caused the machine to change to Strength. " Strength. Please yank the handle to the right to test your strength." The machine said.

So I did. I yanked the stick to the left which caused the machine to light up.

"Average Joe." The strange machine said.

The machine changed again. This time it was a Perception test.

"To test your Perception, please watch the screen and move the handle in the direction you See,

Smell, Taste. And hear.

I thought that was a bit odd. How is this machine supposed to test that. Wait. What was that noise?

I guess the machine COULD do those things. So I moved the little stick to the right, at least, that's

were I thought the noise came from. After a few move sounds and smells, the machines said

"Big-Eyed Tiger."

I thought that was kinda cool.

"Endurance is next, please grasp the handle with both hands. This machine will then pump your

vain's with a small amounts of adrenaline."

"Doc?"

"Don't worry little lady, its perfectly safe."

That still didn't put my mind at ease. But I trusted the doctor enough to follow through.

As soon as I wrapped my hand around the stick, a felt a sharp jab in my palm. Before I could

mutter a word, I felt my heart begin to race, I felt the need to run. But as soon as it came, it was

gone, and the pain in my palm went with it. I released the stick and stepped away with my hand on

my chest.

"That. I don't want to do that again." I said a little bit breathless.

"Stain-Resistant." The machine said.

" Charisma. To test Charisma, please answer the following questions.

After a few questions the machine said "Cheery Salesman."

"Intelligence. Please answer the following questions.

I was a bit nerves, I didn't want to know if I was a complete idiot. But to my surprise. The questions

seemed fairly simple to me.

"Smarty pants." the machine said.

I was pleased by its answer.

After two my tests about my agility and luck. The Doc said

"Yep, that's a pretty standard score. But giving what you've been through, I'd say that's great

news."

"Well we know your vitals are good. But that don't mean that bullet didn't leave you nuttier than a bighorners droppings. He said walking out of the room.

I couldn't help but giggle at his statement. Following him into what looked to be a living room he said "Why don't you take a seat on my couch, and see if your dogs are still barkin'.

He had a lot of weird sayings, but I like him.

"Alright. I'm gonna say a word and I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Dog."

Doing what the doctor told me too I said "Cat."

"House."

"Home."

"Night."

"Day."

"Bandit."

That one made me pause. Before I knew I said "Why?"

The Doctor looked at me in confusion. But didn't stop he's test.

"Light."

"Sunshine."

"Mother."

I really didn't know about that one. But mothers give their children treats. Right?

"Cookie jar."

"Now I got a few statements. I want you to tell me if they sound like something you'd say.

"Conflict just ain't in my nature."

"I strongly agree."

" I ain't givin' on others for support."

"I strongly disagree."

"I'm always fixin' to be the center of attention."

I looked down at my feet as my face began to blush. "I strongly agree."

"I'm slow to embrace new ideas."

" I strongly disagree."

"I charge in to deal with my problems head-on."

"I strongly disagree."

After I finished the phrase test, the Doc wanted me to look at a bunch of ink blots. After I finished with everything he walked me to the door and gave me some clothes and a Pip-Boy 3000 and the things he said I came in with.

He told me I should meet a woman named Sunny Smiles at a saloon, that she'll help me 'Get back in the saddle'. After I got dress and thanked the doctor for all his help, I reached for the door knob, about to open in and walk out into the unknown. I head the Doc say " Try not to get yourself killed out there."

"I'll try not too. But if I do. I'll know to come to the best Doctor I know."

That got a small chuckle out of him.

I opened the door and stepped out into the blinding sunlight.


End file.
